victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Minithepeanut
Here is my talk page. Feel free to leave a message and make sure you leave your signature and I'll get back to you <3 User:Minithepeanut/Sig 09:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Caps Crew page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 06:22, November 3, 2011 YAAAAY ~ [[User:Jaedaspop|'★☆Jaedaspop☆★']][[User talk:Jaedaspop| CrazyRandomCadeHyperMoodedWeirdo]] yes we should :D what shall we call it :) kittycat1010 More Moments :D I love noodles, what are you talking about? Only normal people don't like noodles. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 15:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Well, night! And it's only 11:41 am here, so.. yeah. Anyways, talk to ya later. :) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 15:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Colors You can go to one of the userboxes page and edit it and check out the code. That's how I learned :) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 19:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! And aw, thanks! :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘stars◘) 21:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks :) You're welcome, lol :D> I love your signature. What'd you think of mine:HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 23:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Mini! I saw your request on becoming admin. I debated with myself, and came to this conclusion. I will be giving you the promotion for two reasons. You're ranked number one, and you've made many edits. Congrats! Use this wisely! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you're welcome! I'm glad I'm done talking all professional Lol...[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. You should know I'm easy going!! Or am I....? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm friendly!!! *hugs* [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! You make it though. I'm lazy xD LOL! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MiniHoward xD Lol!! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) omg :D congrats on becoming an admin hooray :D kittycat1010 haha yea they are awesome userboxes mini <3 sorry for the delay in chat :( Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 09:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC sure :D Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 12:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! i LOVE them hahaha its so cool!! of course i would love to be your friend :D Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 20:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic!!! We need a picture for our Minaay page, which rocks btw :D Any ideas? <3 StraightACarlaay 20:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... what could we put... a peanut caake :D StraightACarlaay 00:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you didn't sign, but I know it was you. xD I added a picture. StraightACarlaay 01:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hellooo :) Hi New Admin! :D So I stalked read your profile. Can you make me a nickname? :DDD ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 08:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Mineeey! Okay, so another person want's to join our family, BadeFanForever. So I contacted you to see if that was okay with you (me and Kitty said yes) and what could she be be? She said she doesn't mind anything so... ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 16:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC)' Okaay Minaay :) <3 Minaay sounds like the slang version of Mini. :D StraightACarlaay 19:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's cool I thought you were sleeping or something. Oh, I see, I see. Umm, can you help me and Gummy with our userboxe/s? If so thank you Mineeey! ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 18:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks! I'll have to sort it out with her and stuff first though. I am so jealous of your signature SO jealous jk Jealousy is a sin. But, I gotta admit ya signature is ah mah zing! Lovin' it, seriously I am... It looks way better than mine... I'mma go change my signature... xD ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Nickname eww what type of nickname is that? I like it!! :D I'm.. Shaker. lol thank you mini :) ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) omg why :O Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 07:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures and Stuff OMG... That is Blueberry Jelly and Peanut Butter? I WANT IT! lol. I'll go ahead and add the picture. :D [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 22:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I Shall I shall tell you on Saturday and I would have posted this 2 minutes after you press publish I saw the message, but my connection thing is acting up----- I'm so specific. Now for the juicy bit/s thanks I was gonna say somt else, but I forgot I'll tell you when I remember... ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 15:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC)' am soooo sorry mini :( i was watching tv today so i came online late :( sorry :'( ' 'Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 12:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC)